Parasol
Parasol. No ther name inspires as much fear and dread in the population as this name. She is the undesputed queen of Darkness Falls, the Advent Overlord that has such a tight grip on the underworld of Darkness Falls that nothing escapes her notice. It has been said that even other Overlords are afraid of her. Parasol made a spectacular debut in Darkness Falls when she appeared almost from nowehere and struck at the ruling Overlord Tattletale. When a villain like Tattletale kneels before someone and acknowledges their superiority people take notice. It took a long time for the information about Parasol to come together but the truth about her is finally a matter of public record. History Alkemene Elatos was born under the bright sun drenched skies of Thessaloniki during the height of the Byzantine Empire. Her birth was heralded by savage storms and flocks of ravens settling on the Elatos home which to the superstitious were bad omens. The child was a force of evil, they said. How true superstitions can be. Despite her sweet disposition Alkemene was largely shunned by her peers and neighbors. She didn't seem to mind, studiously learning how to sew and cook under the patient guidance of her mother and learning a very basic education under the watchful eye of her father, whom she loved very much. At the age of seven her father abruptly died, which resulted in a dramatic change in her temperament. She became sullen and withdrawn, speaking very little and spending entire nights at a stretch ignoring sleep and suffering under the heartbreak of loss. Her mother followed her father one year later, further increasing the strange little girl's sorrow and fury. It is said that on the night her mother was buried Alkemene went to the top of a hill and screamed blasphemies at the gods. The sky answered with furious roars of thunder and vicious strokes of lightning. Alkemene went into further seclusion after the death of her mother. No longer was she seen out among the sheep singing sweet songs, or humming as she followed her mother to find nuts and pick berries. She took to wearing her mourning garb full time, which her neighbors found extremely odd indeed. She was welcomed nowhere in her village and lived the life of an almost virtual pariah. Things became much worse for her when her mutant powers surfaced, abruptly cutting off her aging process and making her invulnerable to illness. She continued to live in her village for another decade, with each passing year her unchanging youth becoming more marked upon and feared. When she was chronologically 22 but still physically 12, a savage plague laid waste to 3/4 of her village. As Alkemene remained youthful and untouched by the plague despite all the death around her the villagers blamed her and as a unit banished her, forever, from the only home she had ever known. Alkemene traveled from Thessaloniki to Rome, where she settled as a tailor's apprentice and improved upon her skill with sewing. During this time she also studied philosophy and theology, often surprising and impressing her teachers and peers with how quickly she grasped and understood concepts and how with great skill she could debate on various topics. She stayed in Rome for ten years. When her lack of aging and having no need for sleep was noticed and commented upon by those whom knew her she sensed the fear about her mounting and decided it was time to move on. The lifestyle of settling in one spot for a decade or so and then moving again became habit for her over the next two centuries as she moved throughout Greece and Italy. When she was about three hundred years old she settled in Egypt, where she studied Egyptian magic and found she had a true knack for it. Hungering for more arcane knowledge she went from Crete to Paris, and there history lost her for a great while. Certain proofs of her continued existence throughout the long years have surfaced in the form of a Renaissance painting here, a Victorian portrait there, and a 1910 Census which shows her living in New York. She certainly went across Asia at some point, staying for long periods of time in cities throughout China and Japan. Alkemene disappeared from all historical records completely in the year 1922, when the last sighting of her was photograph, a black and white still showing a happily smiling Alkemene with a trio of equally, brightly smiling flappers. In 1943 a grainy photograph was discovered depicting an unsmiling Parasol seated in the lap of a Nazi soldier whilst surrounded by half a dozen more. She then again turned up at-of all places-Woodstock, where a photograph of her sitting with a group of hippies was found by a researcher in the Gaslight Society. In the Summer of 2014 she abruptly reappeared once again, gleefully joining the gang war to establish leadership over the criminal element of Darkness Falls. She won the war and, using the simple name of Parasol, became the newest arch-villain of the City of Secrets. Powers It remains unclear when Parasol became such a master of magic but all arcane experts agree that she is likely to be the greatest magician on Earth. She is intimately familiar with all schools, thoughts, and logistics of magic from old Byzantine earth magics to modern Order of The Golden Dawn theosophical techniques. She can perform spells and rituals across all scopes, from instantaneous effects to magic that requires years to come to completion. Reality is a plaything to her, she can use her sorceries and enchantments of create any effect she desires. Her magic is not limited to simple gestures and incantations, either. She can infuse objects and people with magic, granting any super-human effects she desires upon such. She can weave magic into fiber, metal, and cloth to create enchanted wardrobes, armor, and weaponry. She can inscribe glyphs and symbols for defensive purposes, even to the point of eliminating all magical effects entirely. She can brew potions, cook enchanted foods, and craft magical jewelry. Parasol is a true immortal. She is unaffected by the ravages and effects of time, disease, drugs, poisons, toxins, or gasses. She does not require sleep, though she often likes to take naps just for the sheer recreational joy of the experience. She does not need to eat, drink, or excrete but often does take high class meals to enjoy the different textures, aromas, and flavors. She cannot be permanently injured by any means currently discovered, no matter how badly she may be damaged--up to complete immolation or being reduced to a paste--she returns to full form and power in a matter of seconds. Any powers, magical spells, or abilities that would normally cause a physical deterioration such as power drains and transfers are unable to affect her and she is impervious all all forms of mental or psychological assault. Chester Wainbridge, the CEO of The Gaslight Society, has introduced speculation to the occult community that Parasol may be a 'fixed' point in time, which accounts for her true immortality. Heroes and villains alike agree that Parasol (aside from Cleopatra) is simply the most powerful being in the cosmos. Skills Parasol has a multitude of skills, befitting someone whom has lived for more than a Millennia. She is a very skilled tailor and enjoys making her own clothing as well as costumes and uniforms for those that work for her. Indeed, she earns a tidy side-income by selling her services to any criminal whom happens to be in need. Her designs are always eye catching and worth the exorbitant rate she charges. She is fluent in all major European, Asian, and Mediterranean languages and dialects. She is a master of several esoteric Chinese martial arts, European fencing, and equestrianism. She has exhibited a thorough knowledge of several earth sciences including chemistry, biology, advanced mathematics, and mineralogy. She is a masterful philosopher and theologian, knowing the intricacies of over a dozen religious systems. Parasol has contacts all over the world, individuals and groups within the criminal underground, the political arena, and the legal forum. She is a very charismatic and magnetic individual, an expert in high society and an orator; skills which have served her well to draw her current allies and gang-the Circus of Sorrows-to her. Quote "Your mental acumen is such that you will be incapable of comprehending how savory your demise shall be." Personality and Appearance Those individuals whom have met Parasol face to face universally agree that she is unfailingly polite, erudite and well-spoken, and even charming. Be that all as it may, nobody can deny that Parasol is merciless. She kills wantonly and for even the slightest offense, and brooks no questioning of her authority. Any disparaging or negative remark about her age or appearance is most assuredly a death sentence. Parasol appears as an strikingly beautiful blonde haired and blue eyed Grecian around 12 years old. She affects a taste for the Goth lifestyle, selecting beautiful Victorian outfits in black, the only hue she ever wears. Her voice is tinged with an unidentifiable slight accent. Relations with Others Parasol is, by all accounts, the most feared individual in the Advent. Even Mastermind is afraid of her. It is likely that if she chose to Parasol could remove Mastermind from power and take control of The Advent herself. Even if all of the other Overlords combined were to attack her, she would be able to defeat them. The only thing that prevents Parasol from taking control of The Advent is some vague 'promise' she made to do no such thing. Whatever the exact terms of the promise is and whom she made it to is unknown. The most likely candidate for such a promise is The Circle Trinity. Even if, power-wise, the Circle Trinity can't hold a candle to Parasol the organization certainly does know ways to bind her and cut her off from her magical abilities; possibly even permanently. Their ability to do so is most likely the only reason Parasol has not, in fact, assumed control of The Advent. The individual Parasol hates absolutely the most is her fellow Overlord Snapdragon. Parasol and Snapdragon have been engaged in a clandestine war for two years. The war, instigated by Parasol, is for territory; the diminutive magical Overlord seems intent on gaining control of Snapdragon's area, Little Asia. Her motivations for doing so have not been made public. The two Overlords are in constant battle, with gangs of their respective regions: The Circus of Sorrows, The Mesa Devils, The Arsenic Dolls, The Jade Fan, Creepshow, and The Chromatic Dragons all being used as pieces on the board. Without superhero intervention it is likely that one or the other of the two territories will get ripped asunder, with hundreds of civilian casualties as a result. The Arcanus Malefactorum The Arcanus Malefactorum, Latin for 'black magic', was the original group of occult-based criminals that operated under Darkness Falls original Advent Overlord, the Hand of Glory. When Glory vanished during the Extant Event the Malefactorum was left in shambles. Most of the groups' members went their separate ways joining other criminal teams, setting themselves up in solo careers, being arrested, or simply retiring from active criminal life. When Parasol and Snapdragon began warring Parasol realized that she was outnumbered and outgunned and so made the decision to reinstate the Arcanus Malefactorum as her own personal elite group of occult villains. Some of the former members that Parasol reached out to elected to return. Those that would not were left alone and replaced with brand new criminals. Today, each of the meta-humans that comprise the Malefactorum have some association with occult powers, whether directly or in name only. Regardless, today's Malefactorum is easily twice as dangerous as the original, and each of the group's 15 generals know their roles and strictly adhere to them. Please follow the link above for more information. The Circus of Sorrows Though they are now known as a weird gang in the Fusion district of Darkness Falls and are the foot soldiers for Parasol, the Circus of Sorrows actually dates back centuries. The Sorrows have a six hundred year history of strange and occult behavior including black magic rites, the kidnapping and murdering of children, associations with witchcraft and lycanthropy, and many other darker aspects of not only occult lore but of the darker side of humanity as well. Exactly how the Circus of Sorrows got its start is unclear, but most historians and occult scholars agree that Parasol undoubtedly kicked started it, likely from a pagan group centered somewhere in the Carpathians. During the Medieval period of Europe's history the Sorrows were often linked to black magic and Satanic cults, hellfire clubs, and the disappearance of children. When Performers, as members were called even then, were discovered by the church or the law they were almost always hanged or burned at the stake. There are woodcuttings, engravings, and paintings of the demise of such Performers, and other pieces of art from the peiod often show Performers revelling in madness and death, such as Turafco's Moonlight Plague painting. This painting, now worth millions since its discovery in Prague is the only known painting by this artist that features the Sorrows; showing them dancing atop a mound of corpses during the Black Plague. Openly, the Sorrows are eay to spot: the Performers dress up in bright and colorful costumes and masks reminiscient of Mardi Gras outfits. They are never alone, Sorrows travel in packs of 6 to 10 to harrass Fusion residents and commit very minor crimes like robbery and auto theft. Many older, experienced heroes believe that the ostentatious and gawdy displays by Performers are just flash in the pa distractions meant to conceal the real darkness lurking in the heart of the Sorrows; they are up to something and that something cannot possibly be good. Performers are broken down into 4 types: Attendants, Jugglers, Strongmen, '''and '''Seneschals. Attendants are the overall bulk of the gang, dancing out to meet the streets with flair and aplomb. The Attendents are the roving packs most likely to be encountered by law enforcement and are always armed with knives, clubs, sometimes guns, and sometimes very exotic weaponry such as swords and breath-activated flamethrowers. Attendants should never be underestimated despitee their lack of cohesion and fighting skills because some of them are quite insane and a fair number of them are killers. '''Jugglers '''command the Attendants. For every six Attendents present, there will also be a Juggler calling the shots. Jugglers are always more level-headed than Attendants; Jugglers are take-charge personalities very good at thinking on their feet. Jugglers are often much more well-equipped than their underlings. They may carry automatic firearms, grenades, or have a handful of lesser superpowers. '''Strongmen '''Are higher than the Jugglers, and have earned their street creds in the Sorrows by proving themselves loyal, violent, and dangerous in the extreme. Strongmen keep safehouses guarded and stocked, and are always prepared for law enforcement with a variety of high-powered weaponry and, often, super-human abilities. Above the Strongmen are the last line of Sorrows until heroes breach the upper enchelons. The '''Seneschals '''rule entire neighborhoods. Slums, pits, ruined streets; wherever crime can get a secure foothold one is bound to find a Seneschal, with at least three Strongmen under his or her thumb. Seneschals are the most dangerous of the Sorrows for they are minor crime bosses in their own right and are the only Sorrows, ever, to to have permission to ask to speak to Parasol directly. Seneschals are almost certain to be super-powered. Category:Villains Category:Overlords Category:Supervillains